Thoughtless
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor is angry because of his past..He vows to get even with every elf that has caused him harm, but finds he cannot due to fear..Will Erestor overcome his fear? Will Celeborn be able to stop him if he does?..COMPLETED...
1. Chapter 1

Thoughtless

By:Erestor83

**WOO NEW FIC!**

**A/N: Thoughtless is a song by Korn (one of my faves by the way)..also I am aware that Silinde is an elf of Imladris, but for the purpose of this fic, he is a Lorien elf...**

**Pairings: Erestor/Celeborn,Haldir/Glorfindel, Elrohir/Legolas, Elrond/Melpomaen, Elladan/Silinde**

**Others: Rumil, Orophin, Thranduil, Lindir, and Saelbeth..**

**OC: Elithraniel, Fararith, Glewiel, Anania, Hadereth, and Andro**

**Summary: Erestor is angry because of his past..He vows to get even with every elf that has caused him harm, but finds he cannot due to fear..Will Erestor overcome his fear? Will Celeborn be able to stop him if he does?**

XXXXXXXX

_Thoughtless_

_By:Korn_

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_Pushing all my mercy down, down, down_

_I want to see you try to take a swing at me, come on_

_Gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny_

_What the f*ck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying when you're dirty in the front of me_

_All, all my hate cannot be bound_

_(Hate cannot be bound)_

_I will not be drowned_

_(I will not be drowned)_

_By your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down?_

_(Try to tear me down)_

_Beat me to the ground_

_(Beat me to the ground)_

_I will see you screaming_

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies_

_I'm above you, smiling as you, drown, drown, drown_

_I wanna kill and r*pe you the way you r*ped me_

_And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?_

_You think it's funny_

_What the f*ck you think it's doing to me?_

_You take your turn lashing out at me_

_I want you crying, when you're dirty in the front of me_

_All, all my hate cannot be bound_

_(Hate cannot be bound)_

_I will not be drowned_

_(I will not be drowned)_

_By your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_(Try to tear me down)_

_Beat me to the ground_

_(Beat me to the ground)_

_I will see you screaming_

_All my friends are gone_

_They died_

_(Gonna take you down)_

_They all screamed and cried_

_(Gonna take you down)_

_I never forget_

_Never forget_

_I can't get no where_

_I never forget_

_Never forget_

_(Gonna take you down)_

_I can't get_

_I never forget_

_Never forget_

_I can't get no where_

_I never forget_

_Never forget_

_(Gonna take you down)_

_I can't get_

_I never forget_

_Never forget_

_I can't get no where_

_I never forget_

_Never forget_

_(Gonna take you down)_

_I can't get_

_I never forget_

_Never forget_

_I can't get no where_

_I never forget_

_Never forget_

_I can't get_

_All, all my hate cannot be bound_

_(Hate cannot be bound)_

_I will not be drowned_

_(I will not be drowned)_

_By your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_(Try to tear me down)_

_Beat me to the ground_

_(Beat me to the ground)_

_I will see you screaming_

_All, all my hate cannot be bound_

_(Hate cannot be bound)_

_I will not be drowned_

_(I will not be drowned)_

_By your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down_

_(Try to tear me down)_

_Beat me to the ground_

_(Beat me to the ground)_

_I will see you screaming_

XXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 1

Erestor watched all the happy couples in silence. The realms of Imladris, Lothlorien, and Mirkwood had come together for this joyous occasion. The wedding of the youngest son of Elrond to the Prince of Mirkwood. Erestor scoffed. If only they could see that there was darkness in the world, not all bright and happy as everyone thought. If they only knew that happiness was never promised or that promises were never kept, they would not be standing there smiling. Erestor forced himself away from the spot where he had been standing. He congratulated the newlywed couple with a forced smile upon his face. He knew that Elrohir and Legolas knew nothing of the darker times, but Erestor would have been glad to tell them. Erestor watched as Elrond and Thranduil began to talk of how they could somehow unite their realms once again with Lothlorien. Erestor rolled his eyes. Did Elrond not even know that his eldest son was lovers with the Chief Advisor of Lord Celeborn? Erestor began his walk to the library. In time, they would all see.

TBC...

**next chapter will be longer...**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so I have made Erestor a bit wacky...yes...this is a Celeborn/Erestor story...lol**

CHAPTER 2

Celeborn watched as Erestor left the ceremony. He knew that Erestor was possibly fading because of all the horrible things that had happened to him over the years. Celeborn had known Erestor for a long while. Erestor, at one point, had been his tutor and ended up as his grandchilden's tutor. Celeborn watched the flurry of black robes that entered the library. Something devious was being plotted by Erestor, that he could tell. Erestor did not normally leave a ceremony such as this for no reason in particular. Celeborn watched as Elrond and his mate, Melpomaen congratulated Elrohir and Legolas on their wedding. Celeborn nearly laughed as Elrohir made a joke about he tried to get Legolas to wear a dress. He was so caught up in their conversation that he did not realize he was no longer alone.

" Lord Celeborn?"

Celeborn turned to the elf at his side.

" Good day Haldir. I trust you are enjoying the festivities?"

Haldir nodded and let out a slight laugh.

" Glorfindel keeps trying to get Legolas to doa human tradition called throwing the bouquet of flowers so one can catch them."

Celeborn laughed in reply, but his laughter subsided when he saw Erestor re-emerge from the library. Haldir followed Lord Celeborn's eyes and sighed.

" Will you ever tell him?"

Celeborn was about to reply, but was cut off by an announcement from Glorfindel.

" Legolas will now do the human tradition of throwing the bouquet. The rule is that whom ever catches it is next to be wed."

Celeborn watched as Legolas threw the bouquet over his shoulder. His eyes widened when it landed directly in Erestor's open arms. A few elves began to laugh, including Glorfindel. Haldir shook his head at his mate, but Glorfindel did not quiet down. He approached Erestor.

" What a wedding it will be Erestor! You and your books!"

As most elves laughed, Erestor lowered his head and smashed the bouquet into Glorfindel's chest before walking away. The laughing elves immediately silenced. Haldir smacked Glorfindel on the arm and Celeborn just shook his head. Erestor would never forgive Glorfindel for this embarrassment.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**I think it's time for an actual Erestor/Celeborn chapter lol...**

CHAPTER 3

Erestor buried himself in his work. He could not help himself. He was angry and he did not want to show it. He heard a soft knock at the door and sighed to himself. Why wouldn't that blond elf leave him be?

" Enter."

Erestor's eyes widened when he saw Celeborn step into view.

" Celeborn, what are you doing here?"

Celeborn raised his right hand which held a bottle of wine.

" I thought you might want to share this with me."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" And I would do this why?"

Celeborn smiled brightly.

" I was once your favored pupil."

Erestor chuckled slightly, then shook his head.

" I do not wish for wine at this time Celeborn."

Celeborn watched as Erestor returned to his work, without so much as another word. Celeborn lowered his head.

" I heard what Glorfindel said to you. I am sorry."

Erestor continued his work as though he had heard nothing. Celeborn took a cautious step toward Erestor's desk.

" He know you naught."

Celeborn sighed when Erestor continued working. Celeborn laid his hand on the desk.

" Erestor, I know you are ignoring me."

The quill on the parchment stopped and Celeborn found himself looking into his former tutor's eyes. Erestor was glaring at him.

" Firstly, I care not about what that oaf has said and secondly, you are NEVER to call me by my given name. It is LORD Erestor to you for you are only my former pupil and nothing more. Good day to you Celeborn."

Celeborn felt tears welling in his eyes as Erestor returned to his work. Celeborn fled the library, not caring that he was indeed the Lord of Lorien. Once safely inside his rooms, Celeborn sat on a nearby chair and put his face in his hands. He had always known Erestor to be cruel, but to say there was nothing between them other than the past had hurt Celeborn deeply. Even when he was younger, he had always wanted to know what plagued Erestor. He wanted to help him. Celeborn rose from his chair and began to walk back toward the library. He still wanted to help him and helping him is what he would do.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**this (of course ) is Celeborn returning to the library...**

CHAPTER 4

Celeborn knew that Erestor would just throw him out again, but regardless, he knocked on the door anyway. There was no answer, so he knocked again. When there was no reply, he opened the door. What he saw made his heart nearly shatter. Erestor had his head on the desk. He appeared to be asleep, but what made Celeborn's heart break was that it appeared that Erestor had been crying prior to falling asleep. Celeborn stepped forward, being as quiet as possible. Once at Erestor's side, Celeborn shook Erestor's shoulder. When Erestor did not wake, he tried again. He nearly jumped back when Erestor woke with a start. Erestor looked around, his glare settling on Celeborn.

" What are you doing here?"

Celeborn hardened his face.

" I came here to see you."

Erestor continued to glare.

" Did we not go through this earlier?"

Celeborn crossed his arms across his chest.

" We did and I decided that I will not be pushed around like some elfling. I am the Lord of Lorien, not some youngling you can speak down to."

Erestor stood from his desk.

" I will speak you as a Lord when you have earned it. As far as I am concerned, a dwarf is more suitable to run Lorien than you are."

Celeborn would not back down.

" It matters not what you say Erestor. This is not Doriath. You are not my tutor any longer. I demand you speak to me with respect."

Erestor raised an eyebrow and advanced on the Lorien Lord.

" Respect? You want my respect? After all the years I tutored you, you were still weakened Celeborn. Weakened by the threats of Doriath. Have you ever forgotten about Baethoriel? What he did?"

Celeborn felt tears sting his eyes. He had not expected that name to come up. Baethoriel and he had been friends for a long while. Celeborn chose him for his majority rites and found out the hard way that Baethoriel faked their friendship.

" I have never forgotten. How about you Erestor? Have you forgotten Hadereth? Are you angry that his exploits are written in The History of Gondolin for all to see?"

Erestor shoved Celeborn to the ground.

" NEVER say his name in my presence again."

Celeborn looked at Erestor with wide eyes. Even when Erestor had been cross with him in the past, he had never laid a hand on him. Celeborn stood up quickly and pushed Erestor from him.

" You spoke a name I hate, so I returned the favor."

Erestor gritted his teeth.

" Why are you even here?"

Celeborn rolled his eyes.

" Because I want to know what ails you."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I have made Erestor a little psychotic..**

**Erestor: Just a little? I attacked the Lord of Lorien...**

**Erestor83: All will be well...**

**Erestor: hmph..**

CHAPTER 5

Erestor was taken aback.

" You...what?"

Celeborn's eyes softened.

" I want to know what ails you."

Erestor shook his head.

" I am well, Celeborn."

Celeborn sighed.

" You are not well Erestor. You are cruel to all around you."

Erestor narrowed his eyes.

" Did you ever stop to think that perhaps it is not I that is cruel to you, but you that are cruel to me?"

Celeborn looked at Erestor in confusion.

" What do you mean?"

Erestor turned away. He knew Celeborn knew of his past. There was not much left to hold onto. His anger was not toward Celeborn. Maybe Celeborn could save him.

" I was not always like this you know." Erestor whispered, " I used to be a happy and carefree elf. I had no cares in the world, but then..."

Erestor felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

" My majority came."

Celeborn heard the bitterness in the words. Erestor continued on.

" He took me so violently. He said it was the way of love. Then the one who introduced us took a pipe to my side."

Celeborn heard Erestor's voice crack. He slowly approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Erestor was still speaking.

" I begged them to leave me be, but they would not. Then after that, I was never the same."

Erestor felt Celeborn turn him around. Celeborn's face was wet with tears as well.

" Do you hate him?"

Erestor nodded, then grinned.

" And I plan on making them pay for all the wrong doings they have done."


	6. Chapter 6

**this is a Glorfindel/Haldir chapter...**

CHAPTER 6

" Why must you antagonize him like that Glorfindel nin? You know how much he hates it!"

Glorfindel rolled his eyes at his lover.

" Oh please. He already hates me meleth. It does not matter that I antagonize him. He does not cry and it cannot hurt him. He has a heart of stone Haldir nin."

Haldir's eyes widened.

" Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel shrugged.

"Every elf in Imladris claims it to be true."

Haldir shook his head in anger.

"Then I am glad to not be an elf from Imladris."

Glorfindel's mouth nearly dropped open.

" How...How could you say that?"

Haldir stood before his beloved. Their noses were nearly touching.

" If all Imladris elves believe it is alright to judge, then I am glad to be from Lorien."

Glorfindel's eyes narrowed.

" You would rather live in a tree with twinkly lights?"

Haldir ignored the question and glared at his lover.

" I will tell you this Glorfindel: you WILL apologize to Lord Erestor or I will never come back to Imladris again."

Glorfindel shoved past Haldir, walking toward the door. Suddenly he turned around, anger in his eyes.

" Have fun in your twinkling trees Haldir."

Glorfindel left, slamming the door behind him. Haldir fell to the floor, sobbing loudly. Did Glorfindel truly just break from him?

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**okay so Glorfindel is a bad elf...this is back to Celeborn and Erestor..**

CHAPTER 7

Celeborn raised and eyebrow.

" Make them pay?"

Erestor nodded as he wiped away his own tears.

" I did not deserve any of it Celeborn. I did not deserve to..."

Erestor broke into sobs. He felt Celeborn pull him into an embrace and stroke his hair.

" No you did not deserve it Erestor, but if you seek revenge on them, then that will make you just as horrible as they were."

" I care not." Erestor sobbed.

Celeborn held Erestor tighter.

" I care Erestor. I care about your safety. I would hate myself forever if something happened to you now."

Erestor kissed Celeborn's cheek and smiled.

" Thank you Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn pulled Erestor from him slowly.

"What did you call me?"

Erestor smiled.

"Lord Celeborn. That is your name and title, correct?"

Celeborn began to laugh and Erestor joined him. Celeborn sat on the corner of Erestor's desk and motioned for Erestor. Erestor settled himself in Celeborn's arms. Celeborn began to chuckle.

"So, about that wedding..."

TBC...

**if you forgot what wedding I am speaking of, go to Chapter 2 and read Glorfindel's remark to Erestor after Erestor catches the bouquet...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Erestor and Celeborn give advice to Haldir...Erestor's past comes to Imladris...**

CHAPTER 8

Haldir knocked on the library door, awaiting a response. After hearing the call of 'enter', he walked in. He smiled at the sight of Lord Celeborn holding Lord Erestor.

" Lord Celeborn, Lord Erestor." He said, inclining his head to both.

Celeborn smiled.

"Hello Haldir."

Erestor noticed something was amiss. Haldir, usually happy, looked somewhat sad.

"Is there something that ails you Haldir?"

Haldir nodded.

" I told Glorfindel to apologize to you and we got into an argument..."

Haldir forced his tears back. He would not let the Lord of Lorien or the Chief Councillor of Imladris see him cry.

" We..broke..."

Erestor moved away from Celeborn, allowing the Lorien Lord to embrace his marchwarden. Haldir stepped back after Celeborn let him go.

"What can I do?"

Celeborn thought for a moment, then smiled.

" Wait, Haldir you said you TOLD Glorfindel to apologize to Lord Erestor correct?"

Haldir nodded.

"Yes my Lord."

Erestor caught on to where Celeborn was going.

"Do you think it may have been better to ask him rather than tell him?"

Haldir's face brightened.

"Yes. I will find him right away. Hannon le my Lords."

Haldir dashed from the library. Celeborn and Erestor looked at each other and laughed. Their laughing was cut short, however, when Melpomaen walked into the library with a scroll. He handed it to Erestor.

" A messenger delivered it. He said it was for your eyes only."

Erestor nodded and thanked Melpomaen. He opened it and read it to himself.

_My Dearest Erestor,_

_I knew I would see you again. I am sure once you have figured out who this is, you will be like a frightened little mouse as always. Do not bother trying to take a holiday to avoid me, I will just search for you. I remember our times Erestor, do you? If not, you will soon be reminded. To ensure you remember, I am bringing Andro with me. See you soon._

_Hadereth_

Celeborn noticed that Erestor had paled.

" Erestor? What is it?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" Hadereth and Andro are coming to Imladris."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**new email, new name, and I hate spammers...this chapter will include: Erestor harming someone...hmmm...also the chorus of thoughtless will be used in this chapter...**

CHAPTER 9

Celeborn sat in his rooms with his face in his hands. Erestor had gone too far. Upon Hadereth and Andro's arrival in Imladris, Erestor pretended to be in fear of them. Once Erestor had Hadereth in the visitors chambers, Erestor had began to stab him. Same thing had happened with Andro. Erestor had all his knives taken and was now locked in the barracks until Elrond could figure out exactly why Erestor had gone off the deep end the way he had. Celeborn began to sob. The worst part of it all was when Celeborn saw Erestor attack Andro, he tried to pull Erestor away and got cut for his own efforts. Celeborn raised his head and lifted his left hand and looked at the cut as if seeing it for the first time. There was a knock at his door. Celeborn wiped his tears away.

"Enter."

Celeborn gasped when he saw Erestor enter.

"How did you get out?"

Erestor's head was lowered, but the words he spoke made Celeborn cringe.

"All of my hate cannot be bound. I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming. So you can try to tear me down, beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming."

Celeborn watched as Erestor fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Celeborn was at his side in an instant. He pulled Erestor into his arms.

"Where did you hear that verse?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

"I-I wrote it after my majority night in Gondolin."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**just realized that I did not add Baethoriel on the OC list..oh well...this is a Hadereth and Andro chapter...**

CHAPTER 10

Hadereth and Andro lay on small beds in the healing wing of Imladris. Both had been subject to Erestor's wrath. Andro turned to Hadereth, slightly wincing in pain.

" When did that mouse of a scribe become fearless?"

Hadereth placed both of his hands on his stomach where he had been repeatedly stabbed.

" I do not know. All I know is that before he harmed me, I found a large parchment in the library. I took it and found that poor little Erestor has been writing verses of us since Gondolin."

Andro raised an eyebrow.

"Verses? As in an actual composition?"

Hadereth nodded slowly.

" Seems all he wanted to do was get even with us. He even wrote a verse that stated ' I want to kill and rape you the way you raped me'."

Andro began to laugh.

" That stupid scribe is always good for a laugh."

Hadereth nodded, then grinned.

" What of our plans here?"

Andro grinned back at Hadereth.

" We will do as we said. We will kidnap Celebron and take him to Baethoriel."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**this chapter may be a bit short...this is my break from Erestor/Celeborn lol...this chapter goes to Elithraniel/Fararith, Glewiel and Anania...if you do not know their origins, here you go:**

**(taken from the fic Hadereth..Chapter 4..CURRENTLY is for this fic only not the Hadereth fic..also, Anania was not featured in that fic)**

**Elithraniel: daughter of Daerion, sister of Ecthelion and Erestor..Currently Lady Advisor of Lorien**

**Glewiel: head healer of Gondolin, sister of Idril..Currently Lord Elrond's assistant...**

**Fararith: female warrior of Gondolin, sister of Glorfindel..Currently Lady of the Guard of Imladris **

**Daerion: former warrior of Gondolin, father of Ecthelion, Elithraniel, and Erestor (in that order)...sailed after the fall of Gondolin...**

**Anania: Second wife of Thranduil and current Queen of Mirkwood...**

CHAPTER 11

Elithraniel sighed as she sat in the gardens beside her wife of many years.

" Fararith nin?"

Fararith turned and smiled at Elithraniel. She did not get a chance to reply to her beloved because Anania and Glewiel approached them at a rapid speed. Anania was first to reach them.

" Lady Elithraniel, is it true? Did Erestor attack the visiting elves?"

Elithraniel nodded.

"It was not as though they did not deserve it."

Glewiel nodded, remembering that night in Gondolin.

**FLASHBACK**

_Glewiel had been summoned to a far room in the House of the Fountain. When she arrived, she gasped. There was blood all over the floor and at its center was Erestor. Kneeling beside him were his father, brother, and sister. Glewiel knelt beside him as well and silently began to treat the wounds. There were open gashes along his arms and big bruises by his ribs. Glewiel nearly cried as she had seen his backside had been torn. Once she finished dressing his wounds, Elithraniel took Glewiel to the side of the room._

"_Glewiel, you must promise never to tell anyone what you have witnessed this eve. "_

_Glewiel nodded._

"_You and your family have my word. What has happened this night will not pass these walls."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Glewiel?"

Glewiel shook her head and looked knowingly at Elithraniel.

" They deserved it."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**back to Erestor/Celeborn (sort of)...and of course Hadereth and Andro...LOL**

CHAPTER 12

Erestor looked at the doors that led to Celeborn's rooms. He had not entered here for three days when he had spoken the verse to the Lord of Lorien. Erestor knocked twice. There was no answer. Erestor tried the handle and the door opened easily. The room was almost completely dark.

" Celeborn?" Erestor called into the darkness.

There was no reply. Erestor entered the bed chamber, only to find a note. He picked it up and looked around before reading it.

_Hello my dearest Erestor,_

_Now now, do not be upset. We know that you did not pretend to be in fear. That is why you attacked us, is it not? So that what we have done now would not happen. We have your beloved Celeborn and as long as you follow our directions, no harm will come to him._

_Here is what you will do: go to the gardens. You will see the two rose bushes your sister Elithraniel grew. There will be a box there. You will wait for one of us to come for you before you open that box. If you open it before one of us is present, we will go on with our plan and Celeborn will be harmed, maybe even killed. You have fifteen minutes after you read this to find the box. _

_Hadereth and Andro_

Erestor swallowed hard and bolted from the room. He knew what he had to do. He had to save Celeborn.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**holy cow that last one was MAJORLY short...sorry about that...**

CHAPTER 13

Celeborn looked around. Four dark walls and from the ceiling hung shackles similar to the ones he wore. He tried to figure out where he was or if he had been here before. After a few moments of looking, Celeborn realized there was no escape. He sighed and allowed his back to hit the wall. He shook his head. ' Why does this always seem to happen when I am happy?' he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a door creaking open. Celeborn glared at the elf who entered.

" Who are you? Why have you brought me here?"

The elf grinned.

" You do not know who I am? Erestor does not speak of me any longer? Such a shame. His majority was the best night I ever had with a mousy scribe."

Celeborn gasped.

"Hadereth."

The elf grinned even wider.

" So he does speak of me."

Celeborn watched Hadereth walk closer to him and crouch in front of him.

" Now then, I must go meet with Erestor. Behave or I will allow Andro to beat you beyond repair. Do you understand?"

Celeborn nodded, but did not reply. He watched as Hadereth left. Why did Hadereth want to meet with Erestor?

XXXXXXXX

Erestor made it to where his instructions told him to go. He had found the box and held it in his hand as he waited. He nearly jumped a mile when he heard the voice that had haunted him for so long.

"Hello Erestor."

Hadereth emerged from the rosebushes, causing Erestor to back up. Hadereth just smiled.

" Open the box."

Erestor swallowed hard and opened the medium sized box. Inside, there were a set of robes which Erestor immediately recognized as Celeborn's. He raised his eyes to look at Hadereth.

"Saes Hadereth. Do not hurt him."

Hadereth chuckled.

"I will not if you do everything I say."

Erestor nodded.

" I will."

Hadereth motioned for Erestor to follow him. When they got to the bottom of the hill, something hit Erestor in the back of his knees. Erestor cried out in pain. Hadereth just laughed.

" I never agreed to not hurt you."

Another elf appeared. Erestor's eyes widened. Hadereth placed his hand on the other elf's shoulder.

"Erestor, this is Baethoriel. I took Celeborn from you for him. Baethoriel, this is Erestor and every time he gets out of line, I'll let you take your aggressions out on him."

Erestor whimpered as Baethoriel picked him up and took him into a darkened room. What would Hadereth do now?

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**this is what we will call the Elven Lord/ Elven King/everyone else I haven't mentioned yet chapter LOL...**

CHAPTER 14

"Where is Celeborn?"

Thranduil was getting overly impatient. He wanted to return to Mirkwood as soon as possible, which meant he wanted to get this council meeting over with. Lindir entered the library only moments later.

" I cannot find Lord Erestor."

Elrond shook his head.

" I did not know we would be taking a late night council so I did not tell them previous."

Silinde and Elladan nearly laughed as Thranduil nearly fell from his chair. Rumil and Orophin apparently were attempting to play a prank on the poor elven king. Saelbeth rolled his eyes at his lover.

"Meleth, perhaps you should rest. We can take council tomorrow."

"But I want to return to Mirkwood." Thranduil protested.

Elrohir and Legolas thought they heard someone whisper, " We will be glad to be rid of you."

Haldir and Glorfindel entered the library. They had talked and Haldir apologized for trying to force Glorfindel to apologize to Erestor. Haldir looked around.

"Where are Lord Celeborn and Lord Erestor?"

He heard mumbles from nearly everyone in the room. Glorfindel was about to reply, but Melpomaen ran into the library, holding a piece of parchment. He ran to his husband.

" Elrond nin, Lord Celeborn has been kidnapped and I think Lord Erestor went to find him."

Elrond took the piece of parchment and read it. He turned to Glorfindel and Haldir.

" Take a few of the guard and go to the abandoned cottage beyond the rosebushes."

Glorfindel and Haldir nodded. Melpomaen sank into his chair, watching several elves follow the two that were leaving. He prayed to the valar to let Lords Celeborn and Erestor be well when they returned.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**okay back to Erestor and Celeborn lol...**

CHAPTER 15

Celeborn struggled against his bonds to get to Erestor, but Baethoriel hit him. Hard. Celeborn watched as Hadereth approached Erestor.

" Hello Erestor. Did you miss me?"

Erestor struggled against his shackles, but to no avail. Hadereth glared at him.

" Keep struggling and I will have Andro break your bones worse than..."

"Hadereth!"

Hadereth turned and saw Baethoriel returning from the front doors.

" That damned lorien elf that is in love with Lord Andro is headed this way."

Hadereth nodded.

" Retrieve Andro. Tell him that if the elf does not leave to capture him."

Baethoriel nodded and left to get Andro. Celeborn pulled at his bonds one last time while glaring at Hadereth.

" What elf of Lorien?"

Hadereth laughed and watched Andro walked outside,

Celeborn and Erestor could hear Andro talking with someone, telling whoever it was that he was busy and that he loved him. Then Andro said to the elf that he would meet him for morning meal. Apparently, that was good enough because when Andro returned, there was no one with him. They heard the voice one last time.

" I will see you at morning meal then. I love you Andro nin."

Andro kissed the elf.

"And I love you. My Rumil."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I have strayed away from the song...I am sorry...but this chapter should go well...HALDIR AND GLORFINDEL TO THE RESCUE! lol**

CHAPTER 16

Rumil had begun to walk back toward the main gardens and found himself face to face with his brother, Haldir.

" Hello toren."

Haldir glared at him, knowing who he had just seen.

" You went to him again? Even after Lord Erestor told you about him?"

Rumil returned the glare.

"He is different now Haldir. He even says he loves me."

Before it could turn into a fully fledged argument, Glorfindel intervened.

" Rumil, Andro aided Hadereth in the kidnapping of Lord Celeborn. They may have Erestor as well."

Rumil shook his head.

" I did not see either of them when I went to see Andro."

Glorfindel nodded and gave his law brother a gentle smile.

" I think we should check anyhow."

Rumil nodded and led Haldir and Glorfindel toward the cottage. Rumil noticed a few warriors with them. He swallowed hard as he knocked. He saw Glorfindel and Haldir hide in a nearby bush. Suddenly, the door opened. There, once more, stood Andro. Rumil smiled at him.

"Sorry to bother you again Andro nin. It seems that Lords Celeborn and Erestor are missing. Have you seen them?"

Andro shook his head.

" No meleth, I have not." He lied.

Rumil sighed.

"I will tell Haldir then. Thank you."

Andro smiled as he watched Rumil leave. He had seen Haldir and Glorfindel in the bush. Some warriors they were. Andro shut the door and turned to Hadereth and Baethoriel.

"We have work to do."

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**lets hope I can do this without it sounding rushed lol...**

CHAPTER 17

Haldir and Glorfindel came out from the bushes and walked around to the back of the cottage, where a few of the Imladris warriors were. Haldir noticed that the door was ajar.

" Glorfindel, do you think we should go in?"

Glorfindel nodded.

"There is no other way in, so we will have to take our chances."

Haldir nodded and they went inside. Orophin and Glorfindel's second-in-command followed close behind. They made it to a small room and Haldir noticed there was light coming from under the door that lead to the next room. Glorfindel silently walked to the door and opened it. There lay Lord Celeborn in a pool of blood. Haldir rushed to his side.

" Lord Celeborn?"

Celeborn slowly opened his eyes. He panicked when he realized what had happened. They had taken Erestor after Baethoriel knocked him unconscious, which had only been moments after Rumil had left the first time. Celeborn's panicked eyes rested on Haldir.

"Erestor. Find Erestor."

Haldir nodded and began to walk back toward the door, when Erestor was thrown inside. Hadereth, Andro, and Baethoriel drew their swords.

XXXXXXXX

It was over. Erestor looked at Hadereth's fallen body. He was not dead, but close enough. Erestor had seen Glorfindel, Haldir, the galadhrim, and the guard go after the three elves, but once Celeborn had joined the fight and gotten stabbed by Hadereth, Erestor took the blade from Hadereth and stabbed him repeatedly. It took Celeborn, Haldir, Glorfindel, and Orophin to pull him away. Baethoriel was taken away to be imprisoned and Andro had fled. Erestor now rested in Celeborn's arms as he cried. Would Celeborn ever forgive him?

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**if you are wondering when the heck Celeborn and Erestor are going to court, now would be the time...**

CHAPTER 18

Erestor woke slowly. He felt himself being held in strong arms. Erestor swallowed hard. Who was in the bed with him? He also realized his head was on their chest. Erestor began to panic. When he had been taken from that awful cottage, he remembered Celeborn holding him as he cried. Had he and Celeborn fallen asleep together? As if his bed partner read his mind, he began to speak.

" Do not panic Erestor. We fell asleep last night as I held you. I meant to wake you sooner, but I could not."

Erestor swallowed hard as he dared to look up into Celeborn's eyes.

" Did we..."

Erestor felt relieved when he heard Celeborn laugh and shake his head.

" Now Erestor, what kind of elf do you take me for? Did my tutor not teach me that it is improper for elves to commit an act of a sexual nature before they are courted?"

Erestor blushed. He did not think Celeborn would remember his words from so long ago.

" Yes, but I also said to be sure you love the one you court because there are times when courtships break and you cannot get back the heart of which you lost. "

Celeborn smiled and took Erestor's hand into his own.

" Erestor, in Doriath you were my tutor. I looked up to you and always hoped to live up to your expectations of me. As I grew older, I fell in love with you and hoped you would love me in return. I ask you this day, Erestor of Imladris, may I court you?"

Erestor took a deep breath, gently squeezing Celeborn's hand.

" You and I have been through many of the same things over the years. We have gone through Doriath, Eregion, and Lindon. I fought beside you during the Alliance, but it was after I became hard. I built a wall around my heart, so that my love for you would never show. I accept your courtship, Celeborn of Lorien, as long as you give me what I have always wanted."

Celeborn lifted an eyebrow.

"What would that be?"

Erestor looked deep into Celeborn's eyes.

" Your heart."

Celeborn smiled, looking into Erestor's chocolate brown eyes.

" You have had it since Eregion and the Alliance."

Erestor smiled through his tears. He kissed Celeborn gently.

" You have had mine since Doriath."

TBC...

**mushy enough?**


	19. Chapter 19

**hmmm...this chapter is for Andro and Hadereth...pfft, you didn't think Erestor had KILLED Hadereth, did you? **

CHAPTER 19

Rumil heard a loud thunk sound from the sitting area of his rooms in Imladris. He reached for his sword and stepped cautiously into the sitting room, sighing in relief when he saw Andro.

"Andro nin, you did you not use the door?"

When Andro looked up from his position on the floor into Rumil's eyes, Rumil stepped back.

"No...no...NO!" Rumil screamed.

Andro stood slowly and caught Rumil as he had began to step away from him. Andro grabbed Rumil's sword and threw it across the room.

"You need not fear me Rumil. I will not cause you harm."

Rumil pulled away from Andro and glared at him.

" You told me you had changed. You said you were no longer the same elf as you were in Gondolin."

Andro lowered his head.

" I cannot be changed Rumil. I will always be cruel..."

Andro raised his head and looked into the eyes of the only elf he had ever loved.

" But never to you."

XXXXXXXX

Hadereth groaned as he turned over. He was still in the cottage, but he knew Andro and Baethoriel were gone. Andro had probably gone to Rumil. Traitor. Hadereth attempted to sit up and winced.

" I will get you for this Erestor. You will pay dearly."

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**hmmm this should be interesting...okay so this chapter will be Rumil and Andro go to Erestor and Celeborn...**

CHAPTER 20

Rumil looked at Andro, the fear evident in his eyes.

"How can I trust you Andro?"

Andro took a deep breath.

" I did not touch Erestor. If you do not believe me, ask him yourself."

Rumil seemed to think on this for a moment, then remember the elf they had left behind.

" What of Hadereth? What did he want with Lords Erestor and Celeborn?"

Andro sighed, sitting on the divan.

" Hadereth only wanted Erestor, but made a deal with Baethoriel. Baethoriel wanted Celeborn, so Hadereth made the deal that if he gave Celeborn to Baethoriel that Baethoriel would bring him Erestor."

Rumil nodded slowly.

" Do you believe that Hadereth is dead?"

Andro shrugged his shoulders.

" I am not certain, but if he is not, then we still have a problem."

Rumil pulled Andro up from the divan.

" We must alert them."

XXXXXXXX

Erestor giggled like a small child as Celeborn tickled him to make him smile and even blew a raspberry on his stomach. Erestor was nearly in tears from laughter.

" Meleth, I am past smiling. See?"

Celeborn raised his head to see Erestor laughing. Celeborn smiled and lay beside his beloved.

" No more tears over that orc of an elf." He whispered.

Erestor nodded, still trying to calm himself. He was finally able to calm his breathing and laid his head on Celeborn's shoulder. They laid silently for a moment, but the silence was broken by a knock at the door. Erestor and Celeborn looked at each other.

" Enter." They called in unison.

The door slowly opened, revealing Rumil and another elf that made Erestor's eyes go wide.

"A-Andro?"

Erestor's eyes widened as Andro inclined his head to both him and Celeborn.

" Lord Erestor, Lord Celeborn. I would like to apologize in my involvement in what happened with myself, Hadereth, and Baethoriel."

Celeborn looked at Erestor, who nodded. Rumil took a step forward.

" We have come to alert you my Lords. We believe that Hadereth..."

No sooner had Rumil said the name that Hadereth jumped onto the balcony. He grabbed Rumil and held a knife to his throat while glaring at Andro.

" You will bring me Erestor or I will harm your lover."

Celeborn stood, but was halted by Erestor. Hadereth grinned.

" That's a good elf Erestor. Care to come with me now?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" If I do, you must leave Rumil be."

Hadereth seemed to think on this for a moment. In a swift second, he grabbed Erestor from beside Celeborn and took both elves from the room before either Andro or Celeborn had time to react. They raced to the balcony and saw Hadereth hand Rumil to another elf. Celeborn gasped.

"Baethoriel is free."

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

**okay so I actually had NO idea for this chapter, so we are giving it to Glorfindel and Haldir...as well as Elrond and Melpomaen...**

CHAPTER 21

Haldir walked toward the imprisonment cells. It was customary to still feed and give water to the prisoners. When he made it to Baethoriel's cell, his eyes widened. He dropped the food on the ground and ran toward the barracks.

"GLORFINDEL!"

Glorfindel looked up from his reports, seeing his lover run in. Immediately, he was concerned. He stood quickly and rushed to Haldir's side.

"Haldir nin, are you well?"

Haldir shook his head.

" Baethoriel...he..."

Glorfindel became angry.

" What did that vile elf do? Did he touch you?"

Haldir shook his head once again.

" No meleth. Baethoriel is free."

Glorfindel took a step back.

" You let him go?"

Haldir rolled his eyes.

" Yes, Glorfindel, I let him go." Haldir said sarcastically.

He began to leave the barracks.

"We must inform both our Lords."

Glorfindel crossed his arms across his chest as he followed him.

" How was I supposed to know?"

XXXXXXXX

Elrond and Melpomaen were sitting on the divan, listening to Celeborn and Andro explain what Hadereth had done. Only moments later, Haldir and Glorfindel had come to reveal that Baethoriel had been released somehow. Celeborn eyed his marchwarden and in turn, Haldir threw his arms in the air in exasperation.

" I did not do it."

Celeborn almost laughed.

" I know this Haldir, but how could Baethoriel get free when you were on watch?"

Haldir had no answer for him and was glad when Andro came to his rescue."

" Both Baethoriel and Hadereth were taught to be stealthy, so it is possible that Baethoriel could have gotten past Haldir."

Melpomaen stood suddenly and walked to the balcony. His head was lowered when he returned. Elrond gasped at what was in his husband's hand.

" Mel, is that..."

Melpomaen nodded sadly.

" Yes, it is they key to Baethoriel's cell."

Celeborn swallowed hard.

" Why do you have it?"

Melpomaen did not answer, but began to cry. It was then that Elrond realized what had happened. Elrond grabbed Melpomaen by the shoulders.

" Why did you set him free?"

Melpomaen looked into Elrond's eyes.

" Hadereth threatened harm on you."

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

**this chapter is for Elladan and Silinde lol...and perhaps a little Elrond, Elrohir, and Celeborn...**

CHAPTER 22

Silinde watched in horror as the two elves walked into the cottage. He could not believe what he had seen these past few hours. Melpomaen had released the elf known as Baethoriel, then he saw another elf along with Baethoriel take Lord Erestor and Rumil to this cottage. Silinde swallowed hard and ran to his lover's rooms. Elladan had just stepped out for some air and was shocked when he suddenly had his arms full of an elf.

" Silinde? What is wrong meleth?"

Silinde sobbed into Elladan's shoulder.

" I saw them Elladan. They took Rumil and Lord Erestor."

Elladan held Silinde at arms length.

" Who took them?"

Silinde wiped his eyes.

" Baethoriel and another elf I did not recognize."

Before Elladan could reply, Elrohir approached.

" Elladan, Ada wishes to see us."

XXXXXXXX

Elladan looked at his Ada in shock.

"Melpomaen did what?"

Elrond nodded.

" He let Baethoriel go."

Elrohir turned to his Ata'da.

" Where is this cottage?"

Celeborn did not want his grandsons to attempt to fight Baethoriel and Hadereth, but it did not look like there was another choice. They would also have Glorfindel and Haldir with them.

" Beyond the rosebushes."

Elladan and Elrohir left to find Glorfindel and Haldir. Elrond sighed, turning to Celeborn.

"Mel feels terrible about this."

Celeborn glared at him.

" He should."

Elrond shook his head.

" He was trying to keep me safe."

Celeborn felt the anger rise in him.

" By doing what Elrond? Letting a cruel elf go?"

Elrond winced as Celeborn yelled, but then stood, glaring at his former law father.

" How was Mel supposed to know what would happen!"

Celeborn lowered his voice to a near deadly tone.

" I am telling you this now, Elrond. If Erestor is harmed in any way, I will take him with me to Lorien and he will never return to Imladris again."

With those final word, Celeborn left the room, slamming the door behind him.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

**okay now back to Erestor...YAY...**

CHAPTER 23

Erestor tried to free himself from his shackles. Baethoriel and Hadereth had taken Rumil to one of the back rooms and who knew what they were doing to him. Erestor stopped struggling when he heard the door open. Rumil was thrown inside and then the door slammed shut. Erestor looked at the younger elf, the concern evident in his eyes.

"Rumil, are you alright?"

Rumil stood slowly and walked over to Erestor.

" I am well Lord Erestor."

Erestor watched as Rumil took a key from his pocket and began to unlock the shackles. Erestor gasped.

" How did you obtain the key?"

Rumil bit his lip for a moment before he answered.

" You know that Andro and I are lovers, correct?"

Erestor rolled his eyes.

" I figured as much when you brought him to my rooms. Why is that..."

Erestor nearly grinned.

" You took the key from him?"

Rumil shook his head.

" He gave it to me as we were walking to your rooms."

Erestor heard the soft click and he was free. His freedom was short lived, however, when the door opened once more. Hadereth came in and threw Rumil to the floor, grabbing the key beforehand. Rumil watched in horror as Hadereth grabbed Erestor. Erestor struggled against his captor, but to no avail. Hadereth chuckled evilly.

" It is time for us to get reacquainted Erestor. Just as we were in Gondolin."

Erestor screamed as Hadereth pulled him out of the room, leaving Rumil alone once more. Rumil stared on withe wide eyes. What did Hadereth mean?

TBC...


	24. Chapter 24

**okay back to Celeborn and Andro...**

CHAPTER 24

Celeborn had never felt so helpless in his life. He wanted to go after Erestor, but Andro kept assuring him that all would be well. Celeborn finally turned to elf next to him.

" How do you know all will be well?"

Andro turned to face Celeborn as well.

" Rumil has a key to the cottage."

Celeborn's eyes widened.

"Why would he have that?"

Andro lowered his head for a moment.

" I had a feeling that Hadereth would attempt to take Rumil due to my betrayal, so I gave Rumil the key. "

Celeborn put his hand on Andro's shoulder.

" You love him."

Andro nodded slowly, then looked at Celeborn.

" I also loved Erestor, long ago. "

Celeborn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then why did you harm him?"

Andro seemed to think on it for a moment.

" I did it because I was afraid. My Ada was not one to accept those who loved their own sex. "

Celeborn nodded in understanding.

" There are many who feel that way."

Andro nearly smiled, but did not. Andro heard Celeborn let out a breath.

" When we return to Lorien, you are most welcome to join us Lord Andro."

Andro inclined his head slightly and was about to reply, but Haldir burst into the room.

"Forgive me my Lords. We found Rumil, but we cannot find Lord Erestor. Rumil and Orophin are searching along with Glorfindel."

Andro stood suddenly.

" I know where he is. There is a back room to the cottage."

Celeborn sent Haldir back to the cottage, then stood and turned to Andro, who had lowered his head.

" What will happen in that room if they do not get to Hadereth?"

Andro felt the tears falling from his eyes.

" Erestor will be taken against his will this night."

TBC...


	25. Chapter 25

**okay so here we go...By a show of hands, how many of you have read the following fics:**

**Darkness Within By Tamuril2**

**Imladris By LadyErestor83**

**The Scars We Hide By LadyErestor83 and Tamuril2**

**I've Found My Way Into Your Heart By Lady Erestor83**

**The Twin Sons of Elrond By LadyErestor83**

**the reason I ask is because there is only one villain they have in common..his name is Morsilme and I am borrowing him from Tamuril2..you will also meet my NEWEST OC, Kavara..**

CHAPTER 25

Rumil watched in horror as Erestor was thrown back into the room. Erestor was bleeding from his mouth, nose, and even...his backside. Rumil turned his head and wretched violently onto the floor. Erestor laid on his back with tears streaming down his face. Why did Hadereth have to do this with Rumil here? Rumil looked over at Erestor and crawled over to sit beside him.

"Lord Erestor..."

Erestor turned his head slightly to look at Rumil, then slowly lifted his hand.

" I will be fine Rumil."

Rumil did not want to upset Erestor, so he remained silent. Erestor let out a wail when the door opened once more. Rumil's eyes widened when he saw an elleth dressed in black enter the room. Erestor did not lift his head, but knew the sound of those boots well as they walked toward him. Another set of footsteps was heard and Erestor wailed again. Rumil quickly hid the key in his pocket as he was shackled to the wall. Both elves knelt beside Erestor. He squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to them talk.

" Just look at him Kavara. He is no better than a trembling maiden."

" Now Morsilme, be fair. He trembles because of Hadereth and also because he knows you will have your turn."

Morsilme stood, extending his hand to the elleth in front of him. Kavara swiftly kicked Erestor in the side as Morsilme released Rumil from his binds. Rumil scurried over to Erestor once Kavara had stepped away from him. Rumil looked up at them.

" Why do you harm him?"

Morsilme glared at the guardian.

" He is weak. We did not raise our son to be weak."

Rumil's eyes widened. Son? Erestor was their son? Erestor cringed when he heard Kavara's voice once more.

"Sleep well my son, for tomorrow is your Ada's day and the day after will be mine."

TBC...


	26. Chapter 26

**omg I just realized that I made a screw up...don't worry...I will remedy it right now...**

CHAPTER 26

Andro looked at the door for a moment after wiping his tears. If they had found Rumil, why had Haldir not brought Rumil back. Andro walked out the door and followed Haldir. Haldir turned when he heard steps behind him.

" Lord Andro, you should go back to Lord Celeborn."

Andro nodded slowly.

" I will Haldir, but there is one thing I must know. Why did you not bring Rumil back with you?"

Haldir swallowed hard. He had to tell Andro the truth, but he did not want to anger him.

" Rumil wanted to watch after Erestor and said he could easily make it back to where he was held in case he needed to."

Andro nodded in understanding, silently thanking his lover and hoping Erestor was alright.

XXXXXXXX

Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir made their way silently through the cottage. They knew where Rumil was in case they needed to make a hasty escape. Glorfindel turned to the twins.

" Go to the rooms ahead. I will see if Rumil had to return to the room."

The twins nodded and walked ahead. Glorfindel walked toward Rumil's holding cell and saw Orophin helping Rumil with Erestor. Glorfindel turned to Orophin.

" Get him to Lord Elrond. I will go find Elladan and Elrohir."

Orophin simply nodded. Rumil pushed open the main door and they were free.

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn went to find Andro and found him speaking with Haldir. Celeborn sighed heavily.

" Do you believe Erestor will be alright?"

Andro shook his head.

" Even if Hadereth has not taken him, there are other things he does."

Before he could reply, Celeborn could hear Rumil's voice.

" Lord Erestor is with us! Fetch a healer!"

Celeborn watched in horror as Elrond came to Erestor's aid and brought him to the healing wing.

XXXXXXXX

*2 days later*

Morsilme and Kavara had gotten away, but Hadereth and Baethoriel were imprisoned and Celeborn wanted to make good on his word and take Erestor away from Imladris. Celeborn watched from his balcony as Erestor flinched when he walked. Elrond had examined him and told him that he was not to work for at least a week, but he may return to his rooms. Erestor was in the gardens and had shied away from Celeborn somewhat. Erestor looked up and saw Celeborn looked down at him from his balcony. Erestor wanted to be in Celeborn's arms, but that was not a possibility right now. He could not stand to be touched right now and he hoped Celeborn would understand. Erestor felt tears falling from his eyes as he watched Celeborn leave the balcony. Would Celeborn break their courtship?

TBC...


	27. Chapter 27

**enter the ellith lol...**

CHAPTER 27

Erestor had decided to sit in the gardens for a while and reflect on all that had happened. He looked up as he heard someone approaching, lowering his head when he saw Glewiel, Elrond's assistant healer.

" Lord Erestor, is something amiss? Are you feeling any pain?"

Erestor simply shook his head. Glewiel cocked her head to the side, grinning.

" Do not worry, I will not tell Lord Elrond that you left your bed."

Erestor looked up at her with a faint smile.

"Thank you."

Glewiel nodded. As she turned to leave, she spoke once more.

" If you need anything, send for Anania."

Erestor nodded and watched as the healer walked away. Why Anania? She was a great musician. Why would she play the servant? Erestor lowered his head once more as he saw the Lady of The Guard, Fararith, pass him by. Then a voice came from behind him.

" It is not polite to lower your head to family toren."

Erestor lifted his head to see the Lady Advisor of Imladris now standing beside him. He sighed.

" They know of what happened to me thêl einior. They know I mean not to be rude."

The elleth crouched beside him and touched his cheek.

" I know it hurts Erestor, but you must not let your pain defeat you." she whispered.

Erestor felt tears forming in his eyes.

" Then what do I do Elithraniel?" Erestor whispered back.

Elithraniel smiled, wiping a tear that had fallen from Erestor's eye.

" Go to Celeborn. Let him love you."

TBC...


	28. Chapter 28

**okay so I have gone WAYYY off track from the song lol...speaking of the song thoughtless, the Korn version is now on Chapter 1 instead of the Evanescence one...**

CHAPTER 28

Celeborn's eyes widened in surprise as Erestor entered his rooms.

" Hello Erestor."

Erestor looked into the eyes of his beloved, realizing he had not knocked nor recieve the call of 'enter'.

" I am sorry I did not knock Celeborn. I..."

Erestor trailed off as Celeborn stepped closer to him. Celeborn knew that Erestor would not be able to handel his touch right now, so he did not make any attempt to hold him.

" Erestor, I know you hurt, but do not doubt that I love you still."

Erestor lowered his head.

"How can you love me Celeborn?"

Before Celeborn had a chance to reply, Erestor screamed. Celeborn turned to see an elleth dressed in black on the balcony.

" What is the meaning of this?"

Kavara grinned.

" You must be Celeborn. We have heard much about you."

XXXXXXXX

Kavara smiled at her son and his lover. They sat on the divan after Morsilme arrived and had threatened Erestor's life if they did not not comply. Celeborn turned to Erestor.

"Who are they?"

Erestor lowered his head.

" My parents. "

Celeborn could not believe what he had just heard. They would treat their son in this manner? He watched as Erestor sat there, a sudden look of confusion crossing his feature. Erestor looked at Morsilme.

"Wait, if the two of you fled, how did find me again?"

Morsilme grinned.

" We have an informant here in Imladris."

Kavara grinned as well.

" She had no trouble betraying you to us Erestor."

Erestor swallowed hard.

" Who is this informant?"

Both Morsilme and Kavara laughed. Then it died down into two evil smiles when a voice was heard.

" I am."

Erestor turned to see the face of his betrayer and nearly fell to the floor in tears. He shook his head. It could not be her.

" No...no..It cannot be..."

The elleth grinned evilly.

" Oh, but Erestor, it is."

Celeborn looked at the elleth in shock.

" Elithraniel..."

TBC...


	29. Chapter 29

**okay its time for something I like to call: HALDIR'S CHAPTER lol**

CHAPTER 29

Haldir began to walk back toward the imprisonment cells. Glorfindel had gone to find Elrond to tell him exactly what had happened. Haldir stopped short of the cells. Something was amiss. He slowly approached Baethoriel's cell and gasped when he felt a pair of hands slam him against the bars. Haldir struggled against the elf, but to no avail. Baethoriel laughed at him, then became serious.

" You will take me to Celeborn at once. If you do not, Hadereth will have Rumil after he is beaten by Morsilme."

Haldir gave him a hard glare and shook his head.

" You will not have Lord Celeborn nor will Hadereth have Rumil."

Haldir felt Baethoriel grab him and toss him to the ground. He winced in pain as his back hit a rock. He unsheathed his sword and ran at Baethoriel.

XXXXXXXX

*an hour later*

Erestor watched in horror as Haldir was tossed to the floor in front of him and Celeborn. Celeborn knelt beside the fallen marchwarden. He placed a hand on Haldir's nearly swollen cheek.

" Haldir, I am sorry."

Haldir groaned, slowly sitting up. He attempted to stand and fell on to the divan beside Celeborn.

Baethoriel grinned.

" He did not need to tell me where you were Celeborn, Elithraniel told me where you were when I was released."

Suddenly, Rumil appeared with Andro. Andro looked into the faces of those he once referred to as friends.

" It is I you should be after, not innocent elves such as Haldir. Leave Erestor and Celeborn be and Rumil as well. Any punishment you would give them, give it to me."

Baethoriel grinned.

"So be it."

Morsilme bound Andro's hands behind his back and began to take him away, with Baethoriel following them. Haldir jumped up and grabbed Rumil, who had tried to run after them. Elithraniel smirked then turned to Kavara.

" I believe it is time for Andro's lesson. Shall we watch naneth?"

Kavara laughed and they left. Haldir watched them leave, now understanding Elithraniel had betrayed them.

" We will get him back Rumil," Haldir said. " I swear it on my honor."

TBC...


	30. Chapter 30

**this chapter goes to our wed couple of Elrohir and Legolas...also to Rumil...and Saelbeth...**

CHAPTER 30

Legolas watched in horror as they took Andro. He had been walking back to the rooms he now shared with his husband and had overheard Andro tell them to take him. Legolas ran the rest of the way to his rooms and found Elrohir sitting there talking to Rumil. Rumil looked up at Legolas with tears in his eyes.

" I could not stay in that room any longer, so I came here. Forgive my intrusion Legolas."

Legolas shook his head.

" All is well Rumil."

Elrohir sighed.

" We need to get them out of Imladris."

Legolas nodded in agreement.

" Perhaps there is something in the old histories that can aid us."

Rumil looked at him in confusion.

" How?"

" Most elves that are cruel and unjust make a vow to someone in their past," Legolas explained. " So it is possible that one of them may have agreed to not harm one certain elf or a certain bloodline."

Rumil looked from Legolas to Elrohir, then back to Legolas.

" Who do we know that could do that?"

All three went silent for a moment, then smiled.

"Saelbeth." The three said in unison.

XXXXXXXX

Saelbeth sat in the library of Imladris. He missed the huge library, but his home was now Mirkwood as it had been for nearly a century. He sat in a nearby chair and opened the book he was holding. He did not get too far into his reading, however, because at that moment the library door opened. He smiled when he saw Elrohir, Legolas, and Rumil.

" Good Evening my friends."

They all inclined their heads out of respect. Saelbeth was Thranduil's Advisor and husband after all. Saelbeth looked at Legolas and chuckled.

" Out of all to bow their head to me, I never thought my son ever would."

Legolas chuckled as well.

" Goheno nin, Ada Saelbeth. We have come on a serious matter."

Saelbeth looked at Rumil.

" Does this have to do with Andro?"

Rumil nodded.

" Yes my Lord. He was taken to be punished for betrayal and we wanted to know if there was ever a vow or agreement made."

Saelbeth re-opened the book he had and turned to a specific chapter labelled 'Morsilme'. Saelbeth scanned the pages and finally nodded.

" It says here that both Morsilme and Hadereth vowed to Morsilme's wife Kavara that no harm would ever come to anyone on their side."

Legolas crossed his arms across his chest.

" What about if Morsilme was betrayed?"

Saelbeth read a bit more.

" 'Morsilme also vowed to all those with him that if ever there were a traitor amongst them that the traitor would be free and not punished by death.' "

Elrohir looked at Rumil in confusion.

" If Morsilme will not bring death to Andro, then why would he take him?"

Rumil shrugged and watched as Saelbeth came across a chapter labelled 'Andro'. Saelbeth gasped, then shut the book before turning to Legolas.

" Andro told Morsilme that if he ever allowed himself to love to find a way to make him fade into darkness. "

Rumil felt tears streaming down his face.

" What do we do?"

Saelbeth nodded to Legolas.

" Retrieve your Ada, Lord Elrond, and Lord Celeborn. We will take council on this matter."

He turned to Elrohir.

" Do you remember the place Lord Erestor was held?"

Elrohir nodded. Saelbeth took a deep breath.

" Take your brother and Rumil with you. Remain hidden. I will send Legolas to you with our decision."

All three nodded and left. Saelbeth sat in the chair once more. Andro would not die.

TBC...


	31. Chapter 31

**back to Erestor and Celeborn...with Haldir and Elrond...**

CHAPTER 31

Haldir winced as Elrond cleaned his wounds. He tried to hide his pain, but knew he was not convincing when he felt Celeborn's hand on his shoulder.

" You do not need to be brave all the time my marchwarden."

Haldir winced once more as Elrond applied a small amount of pressure to one wound. Elrond helped Haldir up off the floor and just as they were about to leave, Haldir turned to Celeborn.

" I do have to be brave my Lord."

Elrond aided Haldir from the room. Celeborn smiled. His smile faded, however, when he saw Erestor pacing the room.

" Meleth nin?"

Erestor stopped and turned to face Celeborn.

" I will save Andro."

Celeborn's eyes widened.

"How?" he asked hesitantly.

Erestor knelt in front of Celeborn.

" I will take his place."

Celeborn felt the anger inside him rise. He stood suddenly and pulled Erestor to his feet.

" You will do no such thing!"

Erestor raised an eyebrow at him.

" I will and you cannot stop me."

Erestor turned and began to leave. Without thinking, Celeborn grabbed Erestor's arm and pulled him back to him.

" You will do no such thing." He repeated, his voice laced with anger.

Erestor winced.

"Celeborn, you are hurting me."

Celeborn glared into Erestor's eyes.

"They would do more harm to you than this. Compared to them, I am being gentle. Shall I do worse?"

Erestor tried to pull away from Celeborn, but Celeborn would not relent.

" Shall I be like your Ada and take a whip to you? or shall I be like Hadereth and take you against your will? Do enjoy it Erestor? Is that why you would go to them so freely?"

Erestor felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew Celeborn was just angry with him and did not mean what he was saying. Erestor tried to pull away from Celeborn again and this time got free. He began to back away from Celeborn, who stepped forward and grabbed him, this time throwing him on the divan causing Erestor to cry out.

" Celeborn saes. Do not do this."

Celeborn saw the tears of fear in Erestor's eyes and realized what he had done. He had made Erestor fear him.

TBC...


	32. Chapter 32

**I have noticed I have made a few mistakes in this fic such as:**

**Elithraniel: I noted her as the Lady Advisor of Lorien, then referred to her as the Lady Advisor of Imladris...she is the Lady Advisor of Lorien..**

**Anania: Listed as the Queen of Mirkwood, then a musician of Imladris...Shes a musician lol...**

**now then...on with the fic...**

CHAPTER 32

Celeborn looked at Erestor, the regret and sadness showing in his eyes.

" Erestor, I..."

Erestor sobbed uncontrollably.

" Leave...me...alone..." He managed between sobs.

Celeborn knelt beside the divan.

" Saes meleth nin. Goheno nin."

Erestor wiped the tears from his eyes.

" I will not."

Celeborn looked at his beloved in confusion.

"What?"

Erestor sat up slowly and glared at Celeborn.

"I will not forgive you. I will never forgive you. I gave you my heart and you dare treat me this way! You are no better than them. I demand for you to leave my sight at once."

Celeborn stood slowly and began to exit. He looked back at Erestor who was still glaring at him. With his head lowered, Celeborn left Erestor in his rooms, not caring he had just been kicked out of his own sleeping place. Erestor began to stand, feeling a bit of sorts after this ordeal. He just needed to think. Suddenly, Erestor felt a pain in his head. He touched his hand to the back of his head and saw blood.

" Curse you Celeborn." He muttered.

Erestor walked toward the balcony, nearly screaming when he saw a shadow move.

"Hadereth..no...saes..."

Hadereth moved out of the shadows and grabbed Erestor.

" Morsilme does not need me now, so I have decided to see you Erestor."

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn heard a scream from his rooms. He broke into a run from where he had been sitting in the gardens. He barged in through the door and saw Hadereth and Erestor. Hadereth was clutching his stomach and Erestor was holding a dagger. Without a word, Hadereth fled the room, not caring who saw him. Celeborn walked over to Erestor, grabbing the dagger and throwing it to the floor. Erestor fell into Celeborn's arms.

" The dagger was yours Celeborn."

TBC...


	33. Chapter 33

**Erestor/Celeborn again...surprise at the end...**

CHAPTER 33

Celeborn pulled away From Erestor.

" Why did you use my dagger?"

Erestor looked at his beloved in confusion.

" I was trying to protect myself."

Erestor watched as Celeborn's expression changed from a questioning look to a hint of anger. Celeborn took a step away from Erestor.

" You said you would go to them and take Andro's place, yet now you say you are protecting yourself. Which is it Erestor? Are you going to go to them?"

Celeborn's voice cracked with his final question.

" Will you leave me for them?"

Erestor now understood why Celeborn had been so upset with him, why he had acted irrationally. Erestor stepped toward Celeborn, taking the Lorien Lord's hands into his own.

" I only want to save Andro," Erestor whispered. " I will not leave you meleth nin nor would I anger you any further. May I save him Celeborn?"

Celeborn took one of his hands out of Erestor's and laid it on his beloved's cheek.

" I have one condition."

Erestor laid his hand on top of the one caressing his cheek.

" What is that?"

Celeborn smiled at his beloved.

" We save him together."

Erestor smiled through his tears that had began to fall.

" Yes."

Celeborn kissed his beloved's forehead.

" Let us go now."

Erestor nodded and they left the rooms.

XXXXXXXX

" Morsilme, saes! I break my vow!"

Morsilme whipped Andro once more.

" No."

Hadereth walked in, bleeding from his stomach.

" That lousy scribe got me again."

Morsilme stopped whipping Andro and motioned for Baethoriel to come closer. Baethoriel examined the wound and stuck his finger in it, causing Hadereth to scream. Andro, fighting through his pain, leapt to his feet, knocking Baethoriel away from Hadereth. Morsilme grabbed the lead pipe Andro had once used and attacked Hadereth while Andro attacked Baethoriel. Morsilme kicked Hadereth off him when Hadereth had gotten the pipe from him. Kavara rushed in and stopped when she saw two elves in the doorway. Erestor and Celeborn. Erestor grabbed a nearby knife from the table and advanced on his Ada. Celeborn aided Andro in holding Baethoriel back. Erestor raised the knife.

XXXXXXXX

Hadereth winced in pain as Andro cleaned his wounds. It was done. Morsilme and Kavara had felt the wrath of Erestor. None were dead, but Erestor had his revenge with a few stabs of a knife and a few well placed kicks on his Ada. Celeborn had knocked Baethoriel unconscious and was having him banished from all elven realms, but for now Baethoriel was locked away. Erestor watched as Hadereth nearly screamed when Andro was cleaning a wound near his backside. Erestor knew what had happened, as did Celeborn. Hadereth felt Erestor take his hand.

" Baethoriel punished me Erestor. He did as he had done to Lord Celeborn and as I had done to you."

TBC...


	34. Chapter 34

**the next day...**

CHAPTER 34

Erestor watched as Hadereth laid on the bed in the healing wing. His eyes were unfocused it seemed. He took a step closer and noticed that he had gone pale.

"Hadereth?"

Hadereth slowly turned his head. He smiled at Erestor.

" I am fading Erestor. It is what I deserve. "

Erestor felt the tears form in his eyes.

" You do not. I forgave you the moment I knew what you were, but you are not that elf Hadereth. Do you not see?"

Hadereth shook his head.

" Erestor, I have harmed you. You say I am forgiven, but forgiveness does not stop me from fading. I will go to the halls of Mandos forgiven,yes, but I will leave my beloved here."

Erestor looked at Hadereth in confusion.

"A beloved?"

Hadereth nodded, not replying, turned his head away. Erestor heard footsteps behind him and smiled when he saw Celeborn standing beside him. Celeborn touched his hand to Hadereth's forehead.

" You leave us soon."

Hadereth nodded. Erestor watched as Celeborn drew back from Hadereth and turned to him. Erestor shook his head.

" He has a beloved Celeborn."

Celeborn nodded, then turned to Hadereth.

" Who is your beloved Hadereth?"

Hadereth shook his head.

" I cannot tell you. He does not know of what I have done recently and I do not wish his hate upon me."

Erestor touched Hadereth's shoulder.

" We will not tell him. You have our word."

Celeborn nodded in agreement. Hadereth swallowed hard.

" My beloved in Lindir."

TBC...


	35. Chapter 35

**grrr...sunburn...okay this chapter is for Lindir...**

CHAPTER 35

Lindir sat in the gardens. He had brought his harp with him, but something kept him from playing it. He sighed. What was wrong with him this day? He saw Rumil running toward him.

" Rumil, what is amiss?"

Rumil swallowed hard.

" I overheard Hadereth say something to Lords Erestor and Celeborn."

Lindir smiled.

" Rumil, you were eavesdropping."

Rumil sighed.

" You will be glad I did."

Lindir waited, hoping Rumil would just tell him what had been said. When Rumil didn't say anything, Lindir crossed his arms across his chest.

"Rumil, what was said?"

Rumil chuckled.

" Oh! Forgive me Lindir."

Rumil's expression became serious.

" Hadereth told Lords Erestor and Celeborn that he is fading. He does not want to die because then he will leave his beloved behind."

Lindir's eyes widened. He knew there were other elves about and he didn't want to make Hadereth's business public knowledge.

" Who?"

Rumil looked at him in confusion.

" What?"

Lindir lowered his head.

"Who is it? His beloved." Lindir whispered.

Rumil smiled.

" It is you mellon nin."

XXXXXXXX

Hadereth groaned in pain. Why wouldn't Mandos just take him already? He turned to look at where Erestor and Celeborn were sitting. He was going to say something, but the sound of running feet caught his attention. The runner slowed as he came to the doors of the healing wing. The doors opened. Erestor and Celeborn watched as Lindir approached Hadereth. They looked at each other knowingly about Hadereth's secret. Lindir swallowed hard.

" L-Lord Hadereth?"

Hadereth looked at Lindir, then shook his head.

" I am no Lord here Lindir."

Lindir stepped closer.

" May I ask you something?"

Hadereth nodded weakly, but did not speak. He smiled as he felt Lindir stroking his hair.

" Why did you not tell me?"

Hadereth knew what Lindir was talking about.

"H-How did you know?"

Lindir said nothing. Erestor and Celeborn remembered seeing Rumil upon their entry to the healing wing. The elven lords shook their heads and silently left the room. Hadereth took Lindir's hand into his own.

" I love you Lindir. I know you may not feel the same for me, but..."

Lindir kissed Hadereth deeply and Hadereth could feel the darkness lifting. Lindir loved him.

TBC...


	36. Chapter 36

**wow no reviews for chapter 35...now I'm sad lol...just so all you know, Chapter 40 is the end..this chapter goes to Erestor and Celeborn...whose names I decidedly shoved together earlier to make CELEBESTOR lmao...**

CHAPTER 36

Erestor laid in Celeborn's arms. Celeborn knew the tears Erestor cried were not for himself, they were for the pain he thought he had caused Celeborn. Celeborn stroked his hair.

" Erestor, all is well."

Erestor sobbed harder.

" No, it's not. Had you just stayed away from me, all the pain would have never touched you."

Celeborn kissed the top of his beloved's head.

" Even if I had not spoken of how I felt, I would have still be here for you..." Celeborn stated, then paused when he saw Erestor looking him. Celeborn grinned. "Lord Erestor."

Erestor began to smile, then laughed. Celeborn joined in the laughter. He felt Erestor hug him tightly.

" I have ahold of you meleth. What will you do?"

Celeborn began to tickle his beloved. Erestor giggled and allowed Celeborn to lay him back on the bed. Celeborn kissed him gently. The kiss became more passionate and Celeborn had to pull away. Erestor looked at Celeborn in confusion.

" Celeborn nin, what is it?"

Celeborn swallowed hard.

" It...affects me."

Erestor smiled.

" It has affected me as well."

Celeborn lowered his head and felt his head being lifted moments later. Erestor looked deep into his beloved's eyes.

" I want us to be affected. I trust you Celeborn as I trust no other. Make me yours this night."

TBC...

**since its a T rating, no dirty elf sex lol**


	37. Chapter 37

**we are still on Erestor/Celeborn...its the morning after...**

CHAPTER 37

Celeborn woke to find his beloved still asleep on his chest. He smiled. Erestor was now truly his. Erestor had asked him to bind to him, which made Celeborn smile. He lovingly stroked the hair of his new hervenn. Erestor stirred, slightly opening his eye. He yawned.

" Good Morning Celeborn nin." He said sleepily.

Celeborn pulled Erestor up, so he could kiss him. Erestor moaned into the kiss, feeling himself harden. He pulled away slowly.

" Have me again Celeborn nin."

Celeborn grinned.

" Are you not sore?"

Erestor shook his head.

" Not at all."

Celeborn got on top of Erestor and kissed him once more.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor sighed in contentment, causing Celeborn to chuckle. Celeborn looked at his beloved.

" Are you happy Erestor nin?"

Erestor kissed his hervenn's forehead.

" I am always happy when I am with you Celeborn nin, even when you are cross with me for doing something stupid or making a rash decision."

Celeborn smiled, but then a look of confusion crossed his features when Erestor suddenly chuckled.

" What is it meleth?"

Erestor chuckled once more.

" Did I ever apologize to you for harming you in the library?"

Celeborn laughed.

" No, but all is well."

Erestor noticed Celeborn began laughing harder.

" What?"

Celeborn could not stop laughing.

" You cheated on your books for me." He said between breaths.

Erestor elbowed him, but was laughing was well. Celeborn finally calmed down, as did Erestor. Celeborn bit his lip.

"Are you cross with me?"

Erestor grinned.

"Very. You must be punished."

Celeborn chuckled and kissed his mate. Then he wondered, if Erestor were to punish him, what would the punishment be?

TBC...


	38. Chapter 38

**okay so from the rumor mill at , apparently they are getting rid of fic that is too mature, song fics, etc...so since there is there is no way I can switch everything from song fic to regular fic today, if this fic doesn't appear after a bit, thats why...**

**this chapter goes to Haldir/Glorfindel..**

CHAPTER 38

Haldir watched as his beloved sat in a chair near the balcony, sipping his wine. Glorfindel was still angry toward Baethoriel for what he had done to Haldir. Haldir slowly approached his beloved.

"May I join you?"

Glorfindel grinned.

" Only if you sit in my lap."

Haldir chuckled and sat in his beloved's lap. Glorfindel handed him a glass of wine.

" Are you feeling any better seron vell?"

Haldir nodded.

" My back still hurts a bit, but nothing I cannot deal with."

Glorfindel kissed Haldir's neck, causing Haldir to tremble slightly. Glorfindel smirked.

" What's wrong Haldir nin?"

Haldir shifted uncomfortably, feeling his leggings getting tighter. Glorfindel set down his wine and slid a hand down Haldir's chest. He moved lower until he was caressing the bulge in Haldir's leggings. Haldir moaned loudly.

" Saes Glorfindel nin. Do not torture me like this."

XXXXXXXX

Haldir screamed as he and Glorfindel found their release together. Glorfindel gently pulled out of his lover and cleaned them off. Haldir rested in Glorfindel's arms.

" I love you Glorfindel nin."

Glorfindel kissed Haldir's forehead.

" I love you as well hervenn nin."

TBC...


	39. Chapter 39

**back to Erestor/Celeborn...with some Hadereth and Andro...Chapter 40 will be the end...**

CHAPTER 39

Celeborn and Erestor sat in Celeborn's rooms, having a conversation with Hadereth and Andro while their mates were in council with Lord Elrond. Lindir had taken Erestor's place for this meeting and Rumil was sitting in for Celeborn. Celeborn laughed as Andro finished his tale of how he had first met Kavara. Erestor was laughing as well. Celeborn, still laughing, shook his head.

" What did she do when you yelled 'Orc' and came at her?"

Andro chuckled, then winced.

"She kicked me in my elfhood."

Hadereth winced as well.

"At least she did not try to remove yours. When I met Kavara, I told Morsilme she looked like a horse, she grabbed my elfhood and pulled as hard as she could."

Both Erestor and Celeborn crossed their legs. Hadereth and Andro laughed. Andro looked at Erestor as his laughter subsided.

" I remember you being in Doriath for a time. There was an elfling who never left your side. He followed you everywhere. Even to the bath houses."

Hadereth nodded.

" We were in Doriath as part of Baethoriel's warriors. That same elfling even kissed you Erestor, one day as you slept under a tree. Who was he?"

Erestor turned to Celeborn, who had turned a lovely shade of crimson, then returned his attention to Hadereth and Andro.

" It was Celeborn."

Hadereth and Andro both looked at Celeborn, who was attempting to hide his face, and laughed. Erestor pulled Celeborn into his arms.

" You were adorable then," Erestor whispered in Celeborn's ear, " Just as you are beautiful now."

TBC...


	40. Chapter 40

**here is it everyone...the epilogue...thank you to all my loyal readers for sticking with me through this fic...this epilogue takes place a few years later...**

CHAPTER 40

Erestor watched all the happy couples in silence. The wedding had been of great magnificence and now Elrohir and Legolas were congratulating the newly wedded elf. Hadereth and Lindir, as well as Andro and Rumil congratulated him as well. Erestor cracked a smile as he watched Elrond and Melpomaen approach him. Elrond put his hand on Erestor's shoulder.

" The wedding was wonderful Erestor."

Erestor smiled and nodded.

" It was almost enchanting."

Celeborn slowly approached them, stopping beside Erestor.

" How many congratulations have you recieved?"

Erestor chuckled.

" All mine were received promptly after the wedding from all but two."

Erestor looked at the two elves approaching him hurriedly. Hadereth and Andro stood before him moments later. Hadereth handed him a box.

"It is from Andro and myself. We know our lovers already gave you a gift earlier. "

Erestor opened the box slowly and smiled at the contents. Inside the box were two brooches with a raven perched on a branch of a silver tree. Celeborn and Erestor hugged Hadereth and Andro and gave their thanks.

XXXXXXXX

Erestor and Celeborn kissed after their lovemaking. Erestor pulled Celeborn into his arms.

" I have thought of throwing that composition away."

Celeborn nodded.

"It only reminds you of the past. Now we must look to our future."

Erestor smiled and kissed Celeborn's temple. Celeborn was right. It was time forget his past and to look to their future.

_All, all my hate cannot be bound _

_I will not be drowned_

_By your thoughtless scheming_

_So you can try to tear me down?_

_Beat me to the ground_

_I will see you screaming_

~*THE END*~


End file.
